Of Closet Billionaire Shop Teachers & Hot Single Government Agent Dads
by ReBeL93
Summary: Tony is a high school engineering and shop teacher and also a closet billionaire. Clint is a hot single dad to his adopted twins, Pietro and Wanda, and is a SHIELD agent. This is a story about love, family, and high school- but not in that order.-Ironhawk, Parent/Teacher, No Powers- tons of marvel fandoms and characters -IronHawk Meet Cute AU Series Part 2


**Clint**

It's hard for Clint to believe that his kids are in high school now. His baby boy and baby girl are growing up way too fast if you ask him and he doesn't like it. Not at all.

It feels like just yesterday that he found them in that experimentation base in Germany run by HYDRA, but in reality it was over ten years ago and his kids are freshmen in high school now.

He woke up early as usual and worked out before showering and making his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for his kids. On his way down the hall he pauses at both their doors and peaks inside to watch them sleep peacefully for a few moments. Lucky was curled up with Pietro on his full sized bed as the boy slept and Clint had to gesture him out so he could take him outside. He and Lucky both pause at Wanda's door and peak inside to find her also sleeping and Clint smiles before shutting the door again.

He has checked on his kids every morning he is home while they were sleeping. When he first adopted them they both had nightmares and insisted on sleeping with each other and after a short while they insisted on sleeping with him on really bad nights, which he didn't mind at all. But now that they are older and their nightmares have left them, they are more independent and Clint settles with checking on them while they sleep. It's a little creepy, he knows that, but every parent does it and he doubts that he will ever stop.

He takes Lucky downstairs and lets him out the backdoor before he starts raiding the fridge to see what he should fix. Pietro likes Clint's eggs Benedict the best and Wanda likes his pancakes and waffles equally. And since Clint is a giant softy when it comes to his kids, he makes all of them and some eggs and sausage links because he knows that they will be getting company as usual.

He also heats up some pizza from the fridge for his spoiled one eyed dog before letting the mutt back inside.

When all of the food is done and still warm, Pietro runs down the stairs with his silvery blond curly hair a wet mop of ringlets. He's wearing one of Clint's old vintage Pink Floyd shirts and a pair of gray skinny jeans with his red hi-tops. Clint smiles and shakes his head because he never thought that he would have a kid that would be just like him, save for the skinny jeans- Clint would never wear those. And he has stopped asking his kids why they steal his shirts on occasion- he doesn't really mind anymore.

"Morning dad." Pietro beams up at him.

"Mornin' sweetheart." Clint says as he kisses the top of his sons head and sets Pietro's plate on the breakfast bar. "You ready for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah. I talked to Remy and Wade last night and we have a few classes together; two with Remy and one with Wade tomorrow, and today we all have two classes together, plus lunch every day."

"Well that's lucky. I feel sorry for your teachers though."

Pietro laughs and nods as he digs into his food and right on cue, the front door opens and Clint's other children fall through on top of each other in order to try and get to the kitchen first.

Remy LeBeau and Wade Wilson wrestle through his living room and Clint just smirks into his coffee mug and enjoys his morning entertainment. Remy is wearing his ever present long leather coat with a black t-shirt and ripped jeans and Wade is wearing a bright pink graphic tee with a taco on it and red skinny jeans. Lucky barks at the two boys and Pietro starts eating his breakfast in earnest, knowing that if he wants seconds he needs to get them on his plate sooner rather than later.

"Hey, Pietro, slow down. I made plenty for your first day. No need to risk choking."

"Sorry dad." He says through a mouthful of food and Clint just smiles before setting his coffee down and moving to yank Remy and Wade apart by their ears. Both boys still instantly and cringe when Clint walks them to the kitchen that way.

"Alright boys, enough roughhouse. Eat up, but don't touch Wanda's plate."

Both boys nod in earnest when he releases their ears and as usual they thank him sincerely in their own way.

"Thanks Mr. B." Grins Wade.

"Merci monsieur." Remy says in his Cajun drawl.

Clint ruffles both of their heads and sets plates down in front of them so they can pile food on them. He's been taking care of Pietro's best friends since they all met in the 2nd grade. Remy moved to Brooklyn from New Orleans that year with his aunt and uncle and their house full of kids and Wade transferred from Queens when he moved in with his grandmother to get away from his abusive father. All three boys got into a fight the first day they met because Wade and Remy were picking on Wanda and Pietro wouldn't have any of that. They became best friends as most boys do after fighting their differences out, though now that they are older, both boys are fighting for Wanda's affections instead of making fun of her pigtails. Clint isn't sure how to feel about hormonal teenagers pining after his daughter but he knows that she can take care of herself and if she ever needs him to step in, he will without question or thought.

And thinking of his daughter, she shall appear.

Wanda comes down the stairs then; her brownish red hair curled in soft waves down her shoulders and wearing Clint's Alice in Chains shirt underneath a long-sleeved burgundy cardigan along with dark jeans and black boots. And as usual, Remy and Wade both look up from their plates and grin. Wade's is obnoxious and Remy's is wistful.

Clint would never say so aloud, but he has been rooting for Remy all along. It's the way he looks at Wanda that won Clint over; the dreamy dazed look like he's staring up at his whole world. That's all he ever wants for Wanda; someone that looks at her like that and treats her right and loves her unconditionally.

He wants someone like that for Pietro too of course, but Pietro doesn't have suitors present in his kitchen at the moment.

"Morning dad." Wanda says softly before giving him a hug on her way to the bar. He hugs her tight and kisses the top of her head before letting her go.

"Mornin' sweetpea." He says as he moves her plate in front of her. "You ready for your first day?"

"I guess so." She shrugs, tucking her hair behind her ears as she pours herself some orange juice, allowing Clint to see that the silver arrow earrings he bought her for her birthday years ago are in place. "Kitty, Raven, and Ororo are in most of my classes and we all have lunch together so I think I'll be okay."

"Of course you will baby girl." Clint says. "You all will be. I might not have gotten the chance to take high school, but I'm sure it's great as long as you have the right friends next to you."

"Yeah!" Wade exclaims. "This is going to be hella awesome. Don't you worry Wanda baby, I got your back."

Remy promptly elbows Wade in the side and his shoulder length brown hair flops into his eyes, but it doesn't cover the stern gaze he gives Wade.

"Wanda can take care o' herself mon ami. If she needs us, she'll let us know."

Clint, along with Pietro, smirk into their food as the two boys glare at each other. And Clint watches the soft smile appear on his daughter's face before she wipes it away as Remy looks over at her from the corner of his eyes.

_Teenagers_, Clint thinks amusedly.

When everyone's done eating and the kids have rinsed their dishes out of polite habit, Clint grabs his keys and checks that he has his wallet and his cell phone, ignoring the texts from his friends and colleagues for now.

"You guys ready?" He asks and all four teenagers look up at him as they pull their book bags over their shoulders.

"I thought we were walking." Pietro says. "School is only a few blocks away."

"You really think that I wouldn't want to drop all my kids off on their first day of high school?" Clint smiles and all of the teenagers' expressions turn soft on him. "Come on, I'll even put the top down."

All of their faces light up and they run towards the front door at full speed and Clint follows after them with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

"Bye Lucky." He calls as he turns on the security system and shuts and locks the front door behind him.

When he walks down the front steps and turns right, towards the garage, he finds all four teenagers waiting by the closed garage door playing rock, paper, scissors to see who will ride shotgun. He shakes his head at their antics but is secretly proud since he started them on the game when they were fighting over something as kids. He keys in his code on the security pad and the garage door opens to reveal Clint's Jeep, Lincoln, and Ducati.

The Jeep's really only fit for four snuggly, so he heads to his Lincoln Continental and puts the top down before starting it up and pulling out of the garage, tugging on his sunglasses after unclipping them from the visor.

His kids and his other kids look giddy and childlike when he stops the car in front of them.

"Alright. So who won?" He asks as he gets back out to shut and lock up the garage door.

"Wanda did." Pietro grumbles as Wanda grins smugly.

"Of course she did." Clint smiles and they all pile into the car. Wanda and Clint in the front while Pietro sits between Wade and Remy in the back.

Clint pulls out of the driveway and turns left towards the school at a safe yet quick pace since he knows that all of the kids are speed demons like him. He knows that soon his babies and their friends will start driving and he hopes that all of them have learned a thing or two from his way of safe yet fun driving over the years.

When Clint pulls into the drop off lane with the other parents, his kids stay in the car instead of hopping out and walking the rest of the way like other kids getting dropped off and they all join in on singing Bohemian Rhapsody with him in epic proportions. He smiles to himself at this, feeling pretty good about himself because his kids like being around him. Even their friends, who he has basically adopted over the years, like hanging out with him instead of their guardians. And he's not just the cool parent; he's the overprotective and caring parent that you can go to about anything. He's proud of himself for being that to them and he knows that Pietro and Wanda are the best things to ever happen to him in his fucked up mess of a life.

Ten years ago he would have never thought about the possibility of even being a father. But when he stumbled upon those two little four year olds holding each other in that cell, he knew then and there that he wanted to protect them with every fiber of his being. And he hasn't looked back since.

When he pulls up to the drop off point, he ignores the cars behind him and gets out with his kids so he can hug each one of them and he kisses the top of Pietro and Wanda's heads; lingering just a bit as he looks at them, wondering how the years past so fast.

"You guys have a good day, alright?" He says. And each one nods and hugs him back. "Keep your phones off in class and try not to get into trouble. If you need anything, just remember that Uncle Steve is right there in the art room. But have the office call me if anything happens to any of you. Okay?"

"Yes, dad." Pietro says.

"Okay, daddy." Wanda mumbles.

"Oui monsieur." Remy drawls.

"Sure thing Mr. B." Wade grins.

"Oh," he says before getting back into the car, his colorful forearm resting against the edge of the windshield, "Do you guys need any lunch money?"

"You gave me enough for all of us last night dad." Wanda says.

"Oh, yeah. Alright then." Clint smiles at them all as he slides back into the driver's seat. "I love you guys. Behave yourselves and have a good day kiddos. I'll pick you up at three."

They return his sentiment and wave at him as he pulls away and Clint watches his rearview mirror with moist eyes until they are out of sight, disbelieving that his rugrats are in high school.

**Tony**

He wakes up to the sound of AC/DC, compliments of JARVIS, and he begrudgingly gets out of bed in a zombie-like state and heads to the bathroom to wake himself up with a cold shower. It works and he curses beautifully before continuing his shower at a warmer and far more pleasant temperature.

He spent the last week getting his classrooms ready for yet another year of molding the minds of today's youth and he's still getting himself back into the right sleeping schedule. Over the summer he did whatever he wanted which included working in his lab at Stark Tower where he lives, and sleeping during the day after an all-night tinkering bender. He also helped Pepper a few times during board meetings but other than that let her do what she does best and run his company as acting CEO of Stark Industries.

It's not that he couldn't do the job himself. It's that he didn't want too. He loves what he does now, which is teaching at a very good public school in Brooklyn where he can not only teach engineering and shop but also get hands on with all the equipment and show his students how to properly use things. And he actually likes his students even though he will never admit it aloud. The pay is shit like most teaching jobs, but he doesn't care. He's a billionaire; money doesn't really matter to him and it never has. And since his parents had the sense to keep their only son's face out of the media, it's a lot easier for Tony to do what he loves and also what he's good at, at the same time, with some anonymity.

After showering, he throws on some slacks and picks out a dark blue button up to wear over his Black Sabbath shirt. The only thing he doesn't like about teaching is having to look professional nearly every day. But at least he and some of his colleagues can get away with wearing dark jeans most days because of the labor they have to do during a class. He's basically a mechanic and he loves it.

When he's groomed and presentable, he heads to the kitchen that he shares with his best friends Rhodey and Pepper and Happy, who also live in the tower though on different floors. He doesn't mind housing his friends since he has more than enough room and he can't cook to save his life and if it weren't for Rhodey and Happy, he would have died of malnutrition years ago.

And when he gets to the kitchen, he is blessed with the sight and smell of Rhodey's famous biscuits and gravy.

"Morning Tony." Rhodey says as he sets a plate down for him on the breakfast bar.

"Morning Rhodey."

"You ready for another year?"

"Yup. Are you?" Tony asks as he digs into his breakfast.

"Yes, though I have less freshman in my band class than last year."

"Shame. Kids these days have no ambition for anything other than social media."

Rhodey nods in agreement as he too digs into his breakfast and they eat while having easy conversation.

Tony makes coffee for the both of them before they leave for school and they take their thermoses and their messenger bags and enter the elevator to head to the garage.

He and Rhodey mostly car pool to school, but some days they drive separately because of the change in their schedules. But today is the first day of school and neither of them have any after school business save for bus duty so they both climb into Tony's Audi and Tony drives them all the way to Brooklyn with the top down and Metallica blasting through his speakers.

When they get to school, Tony parks in the teachers' parking lot next to Principal Coulson's Corvette, Lola, and he and Rhodey make their way to the main entrance.

It's there that kids are being dropped off and a couple of his colleagues are standing out front with their coffees and walkie-talkies, most likely having morning bus duty.

This morning, it's the lovely Miss Frost and the handsome yet grumpy Mr. Howlett. Both are friends of Tony's and he decides to take a moment and greet them like normal colleagues do on occasion.

"Good morning Emma, Logan." He says and Rhodey does the same.

"Morning sugar." Emma says to both of them.

"Mornin'." Logan grumbles.

Tony is about to ask them how all the fresh meat looks this year, though his attention gets diverted towards the drop-off lane due to the fact that there is a very nice midnight blackish-purple Lincoln Continental making its way up the sidewalk.

On top of that, the occupants of said vehicle are harmonizing the verses to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. They are actually quite good and it peaks Tony's interest.

"Oh my." Emma purrs. "Hot single dad alert."

"How in the hell could ya know if he was single or not?" Logan drawls.

"Womanly intuition." She shrugs. "And I can tell from here that he isn't wearing a ring."

Logan rolls his eyes at her while Rhodey laughs and Tony just stares at the supposed single father driving the very beautiful car.

When the car gets to the front of the drop off point, the four kids that were in the car get out as well as the man driving and he walks around the car in order to hug each teenager, though only kissing the foreheads of a startlingly blond boy and a brownish-red headed girl.

The man is a handful of inches taller than the girl though all the boys are around his height and the man has light tawny brown hair that's short and styled up off his forehead. The man is handsome and actually quite drool-worthy due to his built physique and Tony licks his lips unintentionally as he takes him in. He's wearing a purple V-neck that's snug and slightly sinful and dark jeans that hug him in all the right places. And on top of his looks and his obvious affection towards his kids and their friends and his great taste in music and cars, the supposed single dad has ink. Tattoos are a weakness for Tony and he isn't ashamed of that fact at all. The hot single dad has forearm sleeves -of what, Tony can't tell- and also more ink peeking out of the short sleeves of his shirt.

Tony wishes he was closer so he could get a better look and maybe eavesdrop on what is being said between the man and the kids so he can hear the man's voice.

He cringes mentally, telling himself that he is being creepy and that he needs to look away. And he does, but not until the man turns to get back into his car and Tony gets a nice view of the man's ass framed by beautifully fitted jeans.

"Did you get your fill honey?" Emma smirks and Tony leers back since he has no shame.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Pervs. The both of ya." Logan huffs but he's smiling slightly and it makes Tony grin wider.

"Hey. You were the worst of us until Summers came along and you put a ring on it." Tony quips, causing Logan to growl and Emma and Rhodey to laugh.

"Fuck off bub." Logan says quietly as to not be overheard by the students entering the building. "You're just jealous that I married someone hotter than you."

"As if." Tony scoffs. "I am a beautiful, hot piece of ass and everyone knows it."

"Of course we do sugar." Emma soothes, rubbing Tony's arm in a mothering gesture.

He doesn't glare at her, but he does roll his eyes as he moves towards the front doors.

"Whatever." He mumbles and Rhodey laughs as he follows him into the building.

They have to maneuver around the mass of students waiting for the first bell to ring so they can get to their lockers and off to class. And Tony and Rhodey get 'heys and hellos' from a lot of the older students that have had them before.

Tony might register the four kids he saw outside with HSTD- hot single tattooed dad- standing with Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr and their group of friends, but he doesn't linger in the main lobby. He makes a path for him and Rhodey to get to the north side of the school where his classrooms are and they manage to get out of the mass of students only to be stopped by Coulson, manning the stairs by the front office next to the entrance to the auditorium and the band hallway where Rhodey's classrooms are.

"Good morning, Mr. Rhodes, Mr. S." The immaculately dressed man smiles, far too chipper for this early of a morning.

"Morning." He and Rhodey say promptly.

"Well, I won't keep you." Coulson says, "I hope you both have a good first day."

They tell him the same before continuing on their way, Rhodey towards his classrooms and Tony going up the stairs and into the north hallway.

He passes by the art hallway that leads towards the cafeteria, and then the history and language hallway that leads toward the math and science wing, and he finds himself in his domain- the engineering wing.

He has four connecting classrooms at the back of the school. One is his main room with a dozen drafting tables for his students and his workbenches, then he has two computer labs: one for CAD and robotics and then one for architecture that he shares with any other the other teachers that needs it that day, then he has his large shop room with an adequate garage.

He just sets down his thermos and his messenger bag when his student teachers walk in from separate entrances, one coming from the robotics lab and one from the shop.

Leopold- call me Fitz- Fitz is wearing what looks like an old professors sweater and slacks and looking nervous, and Alphonso- call me Mack- Mackenzie is wearing dark jeans and a button up plaid shirt and he looks far more relaxed.

"Fitz! Mack! Are you ready for this?"

The bell rings before either of them can answer and Tony grins at them.

"Too late to back out now boys."

They both seem to work on the wavelength as they move towards him and take seats on either side of the stool he has at the front of the class.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mack says quietly to Fitz and the Scotsman blinks over at the large, laid back man.

"That's easy for you ta say; they'll probably think I'm just another student." Fitz gestures with his hands he talks, moving them up and down, probably silently communicating their difference in height.

"You'll both be fine." Tony laughs as he takes up his thermos and the roll-call sheet before he takes a seat between them. "The kids who take my classes _want_ to be here, because they chose to. They'll respect you once they realize that you know what you're talking about."

Fitz's eyes widen a fraction. "What if I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"You do." Tony assures him. "I know you do. And if you happen to mess up, it won't be the end of the world."

"Right." Fitz nods.

"Just breathe, Turbo." Mack says, filled with Zen and care as he crosses his arms and leans against the back of his stool with ease.

Tony shakes his head and hides his smirk behind his thermos as he drinks his coffee.

The first of his students start to trickle in soon after Fitz and Mack are done making googly eyes at each other and Tony straightens a bit in his seat when the second bell rings, signaling the start of first period.

And to his pleasant surprise, the silvery blond haired boy and brownish-red headed girl are seated next to each other at the back row of drafting tables.

He makes sure not to linger his gaze as he looks around the room and then pastes on a grin.

"Welcome to Introduction to the Principles of Engineering. I'm Mr. S, and these are my student teachers, Mr. Mackenzie and Mr. Fitz." He makes sure to gesture to each one in turn and they nod to the students. "You all will be dealing with me for the first term of this year and then Mr. Fitz will be taking over my Engineering and Auto CAD classes while Mr. Mackenzie will take over my Auto Shop and Architectural Design classes."

"But before we get into the syllabus, I'll just take roll-call to make sure everyone is where they should be…" He looks down at the list in his hands, taking a pen from the desk behind him.

"Barton, Pietro?" He says, hoping he pronounced it right.

"Here." A young male voice answers.

He looks up to find the silvery blond holding his hand up and he nods to him as he checks him off.

"Barton, Wanda?" He continues and the brownish-red headed girl raises her hand.

"Here." She says, voice much softer than her brothers.

He nods to her as well and then continues on with his list, hoping this year will be a good one.


End file.
